


Disrupting Daycare

by jayasgoggles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daycare, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayasgoggles/pseuds/jayasgoggles
Summary: Keith is a single father with a daughter that loves him to much to be apart from him.Ruby is a 3-year-old who refuses to cooperate without her dad.Shiro is a daycare attendant who won't give up on either of them.-Super late Sheith Secret Santa for Andy!!





	Disrupting Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late gift! School has been crazy for me!
> 
> I really had fun with this though!! It was a great prompt, I'm always a sucker for parent AUs!!!!

Ruby sat in her highchair, it was her first day at daycare and she wasn’t excited. Her father was even less excited, he was terrified. It would be the first time he’d be away from his little girl for an extended period of time since he had adopted her from Uganda a year and a half ago. 

 

“I don’t wanna go!” She said, kicking her legs back and forth.

 

“I know, I know,” He responded, lifting her out of her highchair and holding her. “But it will be fun, you’ll meet lots of new friends.”

 

“I don’t need new friends I have you, daddy!” She cried.

 

The single father sighed, he was so worried about his daughter.

 

“Come on Ruby, we’ll be late.”

 

* * *

 

After many, many “nos” and a lot of screaming, Ruby was fastened in her carseat and they were on the road to the daycare.

 

They arrived at the building, a large white church that looked like a castle, and went down to the basement where the daycare center was. 

 

On their way down they passed two women holding hands. One was a short, almost youthful woman with long light brown hair pulled into a bun and glasses. The other was tall and lean and had hair that was dyed silver, she let it flow freely over her shoulders and down her back. They were both dressed like the had well paying jobs to go to.

 

The daycare was brightly lit and the floors and tiling were mostly white with accents of bright blue. There were small tables and chairs of equal size as well as posters here and there explaining basic concepts such as the abcs and a big wall covered in the kids drawings, which were mostly scribbles at this stage of life. All the decorations were either purple, red, blue yellow, or green. In the back of the room were doors that lead outside to an elaborate playground. There was also a large plastic playhouse in the middle of the room.

 

“Good morning!” The daycare attendant greeted cheerfully. “Who’s this?” 

 

“This is Ruby Kogane, and I’m her dad, Keith.”

 

“Nice to meet you Ruby! I’m Shiro.” The attendant said to the child, who was clinging to her father for dear life.

 

He was only met with a glare before Ruby turned her face away and buried it into Keith’s shirt.

 

“Sorry, she’s a little stubborn about being here, we’ve never been apart for more than a day!”

 

“It’s nothing I haven’t handled before.” Shiro said with a laugh.

 

Keith studied the daycare attendants appearance. He was a tall japanese man with a strong build and a prosthetic arm. He had a clean undercut with a tuft of white hair in the front, as well as a scar across the bridge of his nose. He seemed around Keith’s age, maybe a bit older but not by much.

 

Keith kissed Ruby on the forehead and held her tightly, “I love you Ruby, I’m gonna miss you but I’ll be be back at 3 to bring you home.” He then, reluctantly, began to hand her to Shiro.

 

That’s when Ruby lost it.

 

She clung on to her father, crying and screaming, anytime Shiro would try and intercept she would kick him.

 

After Shiro took several good kicks to the face, he recommended that perhaps Keith help Ruby put her belongings in her cubby. Keith nodded.

 

He took her over to the cubby area and put her down, she clung to his leg.

 

“C’mon Ruby, you’re a big girl now, you need to go to daycare. It will be fun!” She looked up at him with tearful eyes, he knelt down meet her. He reached into the large grey bag of Ruby’s daycare supplies, sifted through the spare clothes and blankets, pulled out a bright red lion plush and handed it to her. “Red will protect you while I’m gone, but you gotta be good. Can you do that for me?”

 

It took her a moment but she nodded.

 

“Good. I love you, Ruby.” He pulled her close and hugged her for a good while before finally letting go and standing up. Together they put the bag and Ruby’s lunchbox in her cubby. He gave her one more hug and a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the daycare center.

 

On his way out he turned to Shiro and said with a sharp tone, “Make sure nothing happens to my daughter.” His eyes looked threatening.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her.” Shiro responded, trying to hide the fear that those eyes had struck to his core.

 

“Good.” Keith said before walking away.

 

* * *

 

The last few children arrived at Daycare, a pair of hispanic twins. Their fathers seemed to be polar opposites of each other. One was a tall, skinny, cuban man in a navy blue suit with a bright turquoise tie, the other was a big guy with long hair, strong arms and kind eyes, he wore a yellow t-shirt and cargo pants. They greeted Shiro as Lance and Hunk Garrett-McClain and introduced their children as Leo and Marina. Marina was fine with being dropped off, she said goodbye to her dads and strode with confidence to put her belongings in her cubby. Leo was more reluctant and clung to his father's leg, much like Ruby did, but, after a small bit of encouragement from Hunk, he eventually came around despite his shyness.

 

June Holt, the daughter of the two women leaving the daycare when Keith and Ruby entered, was already in the toy corner playing with blocks when the daycare activities started up.

 

Ruby was silent at first. She hid in the plastic play house, holding Red close. Shiro knocked on the door.

 

“Ruby, can I come in?”

 

“No!”

 

“Ok, but we’re gonna start a lesson soon and I’d really like you to be there.”

 

Ruby whimpered, Shiro sighed.

 

* * *

 

About two hours passed and Ruby still hadn’t left the playhouse. Out of great concern Shiro knocked on the door once more.

 

“Ruby it’s snack time! Are you hungry?”

 

“No!”

 

“Come on, Ruby, you must be hungry. I’m sure your dad packed you lots of good snacks!”

 

At the thought of her dad she began to cry, and that was just the start.

 

* * *

 

Keith was halfway through his lunch break when his phone rang. He dropped is sandwich and scrambled to pick up in an anxious panic, when he heard the voice on the other line he froze.

 

“Mr. Kogane?” It was Shiro, his voice was frantic sounding and heavy with stress. He could hear Ruby’s cries in the background.

 

Keith let out a sharp and panicked “What? What is it?”

 

“Ruby’s having a temper tantrum, a really bad one, she really needs you here.”

 

“I thought you said you could handle this kind of thing!”

 

“I’m sorry sir, It’s worse than anything I’ve ever seen in my entire career. She’s scaring the other children. I’m going to have to ask you to come pick her up.”

 

“I wish I could, but I have classes until 2:45.”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Kogane but this isn’t a request, it’s a mandatory protocol.”

 

“Ok, I’ll talk to my boss.”

 

* * *

 

Keith approached the office door with fear. The sliver of steel that labeled the door read  _ Principal A. Kolivan _ . After a deep breath Keith knocked.

 

A stern “Come in.” came from the office, sounding more like a command than an offer.

 

Keith opened the door and greeted his boss. The office was small and simple, a few of his degrees were hung on the wall and there was a filing cabinet, a bookshelf and a desk. He was simplistic, like just about every staff member at the school.

 

“I have a big request.”

 

“What is it Kogane?” He sounded irritable, which didn’t help Keith’s nerves.

 

“I need to leave early, there’s an emergency with my daughter.”

 

“Keith, this is your first day back, you can’t leave halfway through it.”

 

“But it’s an emergency!”

 

“There’s no one to cover for you.”

 

“What about Mike Thace?”

 

“He’s on medical leave.”

 

“Vic Ulaz?”

 

“He retired last year.”

 

“Ugh! How about Joe Regris?”

 

Mr. Kolivan scratched his chin and turned to his computer, he typed rapidly, looking up schedules. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

 

“You’re lucky, Kogane. Regris is free for the next two periods.”

 

“Yes! Thank you, Allen.”

 

“Don’t let this happen again, Kogane.” Mr. Koivan ordered.

 

“Yes sir.” Keith said as the fear returned.

 

* * *

 

Keith bolted to his car and nearly sped out of the parking lot, thoughts racing like a rocket cutting through atmosphere.

 

_ What could have happened to her. _

 

_ I shouldn’t have left her alone. _

 

_ That daycare attendant said he could handle her. _

 

His fear turned into an irrational anger. He was practically boiling by the time he got to the parking lot of the church.

 

He was somehow able to calm himself on the way down to the daycare center, but his pace was still quick as he approached the entrance. He locked eyes with Ruby, she immediately began running towards him and he scooped her up in his arms.

 

“Mr. Kogane I-” Shiro began, but he was cut off by Keith.

 

“I thought you said you could handle her.” His voice was harsh and his eyes seemed as if they were on fire.

 

“I tried, sir. I just don't think she's ready for daycare.”

 

The father merely huffed, grabbed his daughter’s backpack and left.

 

* * *

 

Keith rubbed his temples. It was midnight, which was unimaginably late for someone of his profession. He had been up researching different daycares in the area, all of them, however, either no longer had applications open or would make his commute impossible.

 

“What am I gonna do?” He asked himself.

 

With that Keith’s cell phone rang, almost on cue. He scrambled to pick it up, knowing that the ring would wake up Ruby if it went on much longer but his expression soured once he heard the voice on the other side.

 

“Mr. Kogane?” It was Shiro.

 

Despite the fact that he still had half a mind to punch the mans lights out, Keith humored the daycare attendant. “Yes?”

 

“It’s Shiro, from Castle of Lions Daycare.  Sorry I’m calling so late, I’ve been up all night planning lessons and other things and I just needed to ask you something.”

 

Keith cocked an eyebrow. “And that is?”

 

“Would you be willing to bring your daughter back to the daycare tomorrow?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve been doing some thinking and I realized that Ruby is a good kid she just has some attachment issues. I want to help her work through them, I don’t want to just give up on her.”

 

He considered Shiro’s proposal for a moment, a part of him felt it wasn’t the best option, but a part of hims softened at the daycare attendant’s compassion, either way it was the only option he had. “Fine.”

 

“Thank you sir. I won’t let you down!”

 

Upon hanging up Keith sighed with relief, he could finally go to bed.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were worse than the first. Ruby was  _ not _ happy to go back to daycare, and she proved that she would do anything to get herself sent home. She went from not only screaming at Shiro but terrorizing the other children as well.

 

The phone calls Keith got that week were not pleasant.

 

* * *

 

The first call came in just as Keith had finished making dinner.

 

“Hello?” He answered naively. 

 

“Control your kid, Kogane! She  _ pushed _ Marina!” Lance screamed into the phone without warning.

 

“Yeah and she made Leo cry!” Hunk yelled in the background.

 

“I’m sorry guys, we’re trying to work on her… attachment issues.”

 

“Well work faster or pull her out of daycare!” Lance said before hanging up.

 

Keith sighed. He had no idea how much longer he could keep her in daycare, but it wasn’t in the cards to pull her out either. He slumped onto the kitchen counter, trying to think.

 

Once again, as if on cue, the phone gave off an obnoxious ring. Keith flinched at the sound, he feared the highly probable reality that another enraged parent would meet him on the other line. Still, he cautiously answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mr. Kogane?”

 

He nearly melted with relief upon hearing Shiro’s voice. “What do you need?”

 

“Well, I had an idea.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“So, Ruby is uncomfortable at daycare because she misses you, right?”

 

“That’s correct.” Keith responded, a little confused.

 

“Well I figured, if I spend time with the two of you in an out of school setting, she’d grow more comfortable with me for when she’s in school.”

 

“So essentially you want to come over for a play date?”

 

“Not exactly how I would phrase it, but yes.”

 

“Well if that’s what it takes then fine.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby stomped her foot “But  _ who’s _ coming over, daddy?” The question was more of a demand for knowledge than a request.

 

Keith was meticulously cleaning the kitchen counter with a disinfectant wipe. “I told you honey, they’re a very special friend of mine. They’ll be over in a bit to spend some time with us, no need to get up in arms.”

 

“But I wanna know  _ who _ !”

 

He just laughed and picked up the grumpy toddler, kissing her on the cheek. “You’ll see soon enough.” Just then the doorbell rang. “Perfect timing as always.”

 

Keith and Ruby went around to the front of the house and answered the door, and when she saw Shiro, the look of betrayal on her face rivaled that of a suspense thriller protagonist. Before he could even greet them, she, once again, buried her face into Keith’s shirt.

 

“C’mon honey, don’t be so shy! Shiro’s just here to hang out with us for a little while, I’m not going anywhere.” Keith said, desperately trying to reassure his daughter. The 3-year-old became less tense at those words so he motioned for Shiro to come inside.

 

Shiro noticed how surprisingly nice the house was. Everything was neat and perfectly in place. The living room was well furnished, with a persian rug on the floor, a leather couch and a decent sized tv mounted atop the fireplace. The kitchen had granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The whole house’s decorum seemed to be themed around the colors red and gold. Shiro didn’t quite know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this, it was certainly better than his tiny apartment.

 

“Nice place you got here.” He noted.

 

“Thanks!” Keith replied.

 

They arrived at Ruby’s playroom at the back of the house. It was a relatively massive room with a red and pink decor theme. There was a couch, a tv and two large french doors that lead to a patio and big backyard with a swing set. Not to mention the multitude of toys strewn about the room. Lots of dolls, toy cars, and half-finished lego creations were on the floor and there was a pile of stuffed animals in the far-right corner.

 

When Keith put Ruby down she went and hid in the plush pile, far away from Shiro.

 

_ This afternoon is getting off to a great start. _

 

* * *

 

The majority of the afternoon consisted primarily of Keith playing with Ruby and Shiro observing.They played with polly pockets and barbies for a solid hour before going outside to play on the swing set. Shiro watched the single father push his daughter on the swing and the lukewarm September air nearly suffocated him. This wasn’t the disruptive child that threw temper tantrums at daycare, this was a happy kid who loves her dad. What he would do to make her that happy at daycare.

 

When they got inside Ruby decided she wanted to play with legos. Keith pulled out the box of the tiny colorful bricks and began building. They were trying to build a spaceship but couldn’t quite figure out how. That’s when Shiro jumped in to help. With his lego expertise the three ended up building a massive spaceship and Ruby’s eyes lit up. She smiled at Shiro and it made his heart beam she finally seemed to trust him.

 

* * *

 

It was well into the night when Ruby finally got to sleep and the two men were alone. Shiro sat at the kitchen’s island while Keith stood around the other side.

 

“Can I get you a glass of wine?” He offered turning to the glassware cabinet.

 

“Thanks, but I don’t drink.” Shiro responded.

 

“Oh ok.” Keith poured himself a glass of red wine and megan to drink it. There was an uncomfortable quiet for awhile until Shiro broke the silence.

 

“So, Mr. Kogane-”

 

“Keith.”

 

“So Keith,” He choked out awkwardly. “What made you decide to work at Marmora Academy?”

 

Keith froze at the pressing question, “That’s a bit personal but-”

 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to-”

 

“Hey if I don’t tell you I won’t tell anyone for a long time, so why not?”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Well, I dropped out of high school, I was a good student but socially that school didn’t me fit well, I lashed out at one too many bullies and got myself booted. I remember feeling so lost, so unstructured, I was actually homeless for a while but I ended up at a shelter that helped me out. With their help I got a job, worked hard, went back to school for psychology and education and now I’m back where I started, but better and making sure that what happened to me doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

 

There was silence for a good moment.

 

“I have another personal question, if you don’t mind.”

 

Keith looked up. “Go ahead.”

 

“What made you decide to adopt Ruby?”

 

“That’s easy, it gets lonely. I never got married, hell, I’ve never even been in love before. I was nearly 30 and I was lonely.” Something in Shiro sank hearing that he had never been in love before, but he couldn’t tell why. “Besides, I was an orphan and I would have killed for a dad as kick ass as me.”

 

“You were an orphan?” Shiro seemed shocked.

 

“Yeah, but enough about me and my tragic past. What’s your story?” 

 

“Well I was raised in southern California, I was gonna go to school for astronomy but I joined the marines instead, got discharged, went back to school for early childhood education and became a daycare attendant.” He responded, quickly and anxiously.

 

“That’s more of a synopsis, but I’ll take it.” He was trying not to pry.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

 

“Sorry I’m not used to questions like that.”

 

“Neither am I.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

For a long while there was heavy silence. As Keith finished his glass of wine, Shiro felt himself actively avoiding eye contact and he couldn’t figure out why.

 

“I better head home, gotta feed my cat.” Shiro said, getting up from his seat at the counter.

 

“You have a cat?” Keith questioned. 

 

Shiro paused in the middle of putting on his jacket. “Yeah, a black cat named Skye, he’s a sweetheart.” He gushed, quickly digressing.

 

“Ruby loves cats, maybe we should come over your place next.” He replied with a laugh to his voice.

 

“My tiny apartment? I’d be surprised if we all fit!” He joked back.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to see next time. Go home and feed your cat.”

 

Shiro smiled and turned to leave. As soon as he closed the front door behind him he felt heat on his cheeks. His eyes widened and he brought his hands to his face to hide the blush despite the darkness outside. He felt entire being began to shake as he came to a dangerous revelation.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

* * *

 

The following few days Ruby was slightly better at daycare, she would still demand for her father, but shiro could easily calm her down. The other children were still slightly put off by her presence, but Keith received less and less angry phone calls until he no longer received any.

 

Keith kept his promise to Mr. Kolivan and didn’t leave work early again, and his classes were taught with more enthusiasm than ever.

 

He and Ruby visited Shiro’s tiny apartment and met Skye. The cat and child became almost inseparable.

 

Over the next few weeks the two Koganes spent lots of time with Shiro. Whether it was at their house, Shiro’s apartment, the local park, anywhere. He became a close family friend.

 

This made Ruby excited for daycare, she even began to befriend the other children. When Keith would come to get her in the afternoons she almost didn’t want to leave but she lovingly said goodbye to her friends and Shiro, then she would proceed to tell her father all about her fun day and what she learned.

 

This improvement warmed Keith’s heart and filled Shiro with pride.

 

* * *

 

Next thing they knew it was late November, but the crisp cold air was locked outside. Inside was warm and aromatic. There was a fire burning in the living room fireplace and some scented candles about the entire house. Keith was cutting up some vegetables for dinner, when Ruby asked an interesting question.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“When are you gonna marry Shiro?”

 

Keith froze. 

 

“Wh- what was that Ruby?” He stuttered, cheeks turning a visible shade of pink.

 

“Well, Leo and Marina have two daddies, and Junie said that when two grown ups really like each other and spend a lot of time together they get married. That means you and Shiro are gonna get married right?”

 

“That’s a really complicated thing sweetie, I’ll explain more when you get a bit older.”

 

“Okay…” She sounded disappointed.

 

Keith when back to cutting the vegetables but was still visibly shaken by the conversation that just occured.

 

* * *

 

That night Keith barely slept, he lay in bed thinking about Shiro.

 

_ I’ve never been so close to a person. _

 

_ At least not like this. _

 

_ And he’s so kind and gentle and handsome. _

 

_ Wait. _

 

_ Do I love him? _

 

_ Am I even capable of romance? _

 

_ I mean you dont think these things about a person if you ton love them. _

 

_ I think I’m in love with Shiro. _

 

_ Fuck. _

 

* * *

 

The next day when Keith went to drop Ruby off at daycare he was blushing like mad.

 

“Keith, are you ok?” Shiro’s soft, familiar voice asked.

 

“Yeah.” He coughed out.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Something in Keith snapped. “No... Oh screw it! Shiro can we just go on a date already?”

 

“Language Keith! This is a daycare facility!” Shiro said sternly.

 

Keith looked down in defeat. “Sorry.”

 

“But in regards to the date...”

 

Keith looked up instantly, Shiro was smiling bright and wide as he finished the sentence.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry for the late gift!!
> 
> I hope you had a great holiday season and best of luck in 2018!!!!!


End file.
